I might be insane or, maybe I'm just stupid
by jadeangel099
Summary: Instead of good ol' Mikey taking the job I did. Well not me per se since I sleep at that time it's more like Angel got a hold of coffee again. Rated M just incase. I don't own Faz Bear entertainment or similar enterprises.


" _Ahh- hello? Hello hello~"_

"Oh god we are done with that voice" I shouted while muting the recording. "Jeez that dude had a real annoying voice. He was all like _Huuulllloooo?_ And I wuz like 'ah hell naw I ain't gonna listen to yo shit!' Meh I'm sure it was nothing important anyways." I looked around before noticing an iPad on the desk. "Sweet! I wonder if they have Cartoon Wars 3 on it!"

Turning it on I noticed that there was only a bunch of cameras of the store around. "Buh, there isn't anything interesting on this thing." I powered it off realizing that I wouldn't really need the thing at all tonight.

I began spinning in my chair trying to think of something to do; The manager said that I wouldn't really need to do anything if I didn't want to. He also said something about staying alive cameras doors and lights. All I really remember is that he said if I wanted to bring electronics to not charge them in the night as I would be on a generator with a small amount of energy in it.

Well whatever the manager had to say must not have been very important since he didn't try to make sure I got it.

 _ **The Talk With The Manager**_

" _Now you don't have to do anything at all during the night but if you want to stay alive you should check the cameras as the animatronics get homicidal at night."_

" _Got it"_

" _Just to make sure, if you want to stay alive check the cameras"_

" _Understood"_

" _The animatronics will try to kill you"_

" _I hear ya"_

" _If they get you they will definitely kill you so check the cameras to make sure they aren't getting close to you."_

" _Alright I got it"_

" _If when you check the cameras they aren't there check the doors, they have little lights to check if they're there."_

" _Okay"_

" _If they are there they might attack you so close the door or you will die"_

" _Affirmative"_

" _Don't use it too much since you only have a little bit of energy in the generator, and if you run out you will die"_

" _Will do"_

" _Okay then, now for what else you may need to know-"_

 _ **Back To Present**_

Yeah I'm certain I would remember if he said anything important about the cameras.

I stopped spinning in the chair after coming to a startling conclusion.

"THIS ROOM IS FILTHY!"

Then I ran out of the room to get cleaning supplies out of the closet. I got cornstarch, the mop with the weird cart thing that help water and soap, a rag, a brush, a broom, a dustpan, and some pine sol.

Getting back to the control room a began sweeping the floor to make sure it was clean. The ground was filthy and took ten minutes to fully brush into a pile. "Whew finally done with that, c'mere Mista Trash Can Imma need yo help in a little bit!" I started sweeping the piles into a dustpan and tossing them in the trash. I put the dust pan down on the desk and wiped my forehead. I turned around and saw Bonnie walking towards me.

I smacked the animatronic with my broom "WHAT THE HELL MAN! I SPENT THE LAST TWENTY MINUTES SWEEPING THE FLOOR AND YOU COME WALTZING IN THINKING THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A ROBOT YOU CAN GO ANYWHERE YOU WANT! AH HELL NAW! NOW YOU AND YOUR DIRTY FEET NEED TO GET OUT OF MY MUTHA FLUFFIN OFFICE SO I CAN SWEEP UP THIS MESS! JEEZ man! If you want cleaned knock first and wait in the doorway so I can get stuff ready for you. I mean come on! If you had I probably would have just helped you before finishing cleaning this up, now you'll have to wait a little while I finish up." Then I pushed it out to finish sweeping the room.

After finishing I went into the hallway and grabbed Bonnie. "Now the first thing we have to do is clean the bottom of your feet since I just finished sweeping," After saying this I lifted one of Bonnie's feet up and dusted the bottom off, Bonnie was about to step on the dirty ground before I stopped it and put one foot in the clean room. "This way you don't get gunk on your foot," I explained to Bonnie, then I cleaned the the other foot before dragging the dirty animatronic into the room.

"Jeez who's in charge of cleaning you guys? They deserve to get shot, you have rotten food all over you, mud crusting all around your body, and it looks like flecks of dried blood all around your eyes." I got out the rag and began the long process of cleaning everyone's favorite bunny.

"Whew," I said while wiping off little bits of perspiration from my forehead "Now to get rid of the stank!"

After exclaiming this I began sprinkling the cornstarch I had brought on Bonnie. Before too long the smell that permeated the air began to die down. "Now for the finishing touch," I said as I pulled out my secret weapon: an aerosol can of lemon mint.

"Don't you feel much better now?" I watched Bonnie for an answer.

Bonnie shook its head before moving an arm and bending it. I could hear the creaks of rusted metal underneath the suit Bonnie was wearing.

"Hmm… sounds as if you're a bit rusted. I can fix that but I would need you to take off the suit while I go grab some things."

Bonnie shuffled a little bit before it nodded while beginning to take off the bunny costume.

I walked out to grab salt, vinegar, baking soda, denatured alcohol, and an abrasive. According to my resources *cough cough*the internet*cough cough* this is all that is needed to remove rust. The abrasive can come in the form of steel wool, so I think that they probably have that part and the rest can probably be found in the kitchen.

As I walked I heard a creaking sound and turned towards it. It was a door that led to a dark room. "Good thing I have a flashlight," I laughed out "It can be pretty dangerous to walk around in the dark!"

I walked into the room and found out that it was the kitchen "Sweet! I was starting to get hungry!" I looked in the cupboards and found everything that I would need in order to clean up Bonnie "Nice! Didn't even need to try finding the workshop!" Then I started thinking for a second. "But why would you have steel wool in the kitchen?"

I suddenly realised that the sink had been on the entire time I was here.

I shook my head as I got closer to it, "It's sooo irresponsible to leave the water on. So many people in the world dying of thirst would cringe at this obvious waste of water." Reaching it I found something that further irked me. "And they didn't even finish washing the dishes! Does this place not have a janitor!" I shouted and started finishing the dishes.

Hearing footsteps I looked over my head and saw chica staring at me with Rubber gloves and sleeves on creeping towards me.

"Oh good I get some help on this!" I exclaimed enthused, "You dry and I'll wash!"

Chica stood there frozen as if not understanding what I was trying to say. Noticing this after the pile of dishes refused to shrink while I fed it. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Just start drying them." My eyes widened when my brain came up with a possible scenario. "Do you not know how to?"

Seeing that Chica didn't do anything I assumed that it was embarassed that it didn't know how to. "Oh that's nothing to be ashamed about!" Walking over I grabbed Chica's hand and dragged it over. "Okay then to start you-"

I spent the next fifteen minutes teaching Chica how to wash and dry the dishes as well as finishing the job. "Alright Chica!" I shouted happily "See what teamwork can do!" I then lifted my hand for a high five "High five!"

Chica cocked it's head and I realised that chica didn't know what a high five was, "Alright Chica a high five is basically saying 'We did a good job' or just 'Good job' in general. How you do it is by touching your hands together," grabbing Chica's hand I put it up to mine in the high five position "Like this." I looked at Chica while smiling and decided that there was one last thing to say, "Now usually when dudes, or guys if you will, do high fives they smack each other's hand pretty hard but for safety purposes you should just do it carefully so you don't hurt anyone."

Chica still seemed confused about what I meant. It let out a little warble and I made a decision.

"Chica, you just go like this," then I put my hand to chica's hand, "Then you move your hands away from each other. Understand?"

Chica nodded it's head before presenting its hand.

"You want a do over?" Chica nodded it's head after I said this. "Well who am I to say no!" And I high fived it with a smile on my face. Then my face froze, "Ah. Well then, gotta go chica. Bonnie's going to be so mad at me." then I picked up the supplies and ran to the security office. "Sorry I took so long Bonnie, I was trying to find the stuff, but then I got hungry, then I noticed no one cleaned the dishes, then I had to teach a chicken how to do a high five."

Bonnie looked at me through the glassy eyes of the endoskeleton.

Looking at it's frame I noticed that something was rotten with red coating the frame all around it.

"Aw geez why were people shoving pizza and chicken down your face mask?" I shook my head before starting to clean out the endoskeleton of all foreign objects. The skeleton seemed to be shuddering slightly while I tinkered around inside of it. I got rid of the rotten gunk and rubbed the rust away with the steel wool. I then grabbed the painting treatment and added an anti-rusting layer on top of the metal. I noticed that when I started painting then bonnie gave a slight jolt as if it could feel the cold paint.

"There, all fixed up now! You should be able to run around like you were just fabricated!" I smiled as I watched the animatronic walk around awkwardly. It was obvious that it was used to needing more force to move its parts.

It turned to look at me and made strumming motions with it's hands.

"Do you want me to tune your guitar?" I asked Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged and walked out of the room.

I then shrugged before sitting down on my swivel chair and looking at the ceiling. Slowly my eyes widened as I suddenly realized exactly what I had forgotten that my lead to my death. "I JUST FRICKIN SWEPT IN HERE!" Throwing up my hands I grabbed my broom and started sweeping up all the fragments on the ground.

When Bonnie returned I was glaring at the floor murderously while muttering explicit things to it. Bonnie quirked its head before cleaning its feet off and stepping up to me.

I grabbed the guitar from bonnie before starting the slow process of tuning an out of tune guitar. Finally I realized that the problem was that a string was the wrong size. Looking through the drawers on the desk revealed what I was looking for: Nickel wound guitar strings. I removed the bad string before inserting the new string. After a quick tuning I strummed it and it purred.

"Here ya go Bonnie! Ya think ya could play my a cool tune?" I asked cheering up.

Bonnie nodded it's head before plugging his guitar into the conveniently placed amp. Bonnie then began to play a series of tunes. Coming up with an idea I had Bonnie memorize a couple notes before singing along to the song.

"My Bonnie lies over the ocean"

As I sung this I hugged bonnie causing it to stutter in its playing before continuing.

"My Bonnie lies over the sea"

I then released bonnie and swayed like a wave

"My Bonnie lies over the ocean"

I sat in the chair belting out the lyrics while spinning

"Oh, bring back my Bonnie to me…"

I suddenly stopped the spinning and and cried faux tears.

"Bring back, bring back

Oh, bring back my Bonnie to me, to me

Bring back, bring back

Oh, bring back my Bonnie to me"

I hugged bonnie while singing the chorus with a smile on my face.

"Last night as I lay on my pillow

Last night as I lay on my bed

Last night as I lay on my pillow"

I paused for a second to add a bit of drama to it.

"I dreamt that my Bonnie was dead"

"Oh, blow the winds o'er the ocean

And blow the winds o'er the sea

Oh, blow the winds o'er the ocean

And bring back my Bonnie to me"

As I finished the song I hugged bonnie again before looking at the clock. "Bonnie my shift is nearly over. I'll have to leave soon but I'll be back tomorrow and then you can introduce me to your friends if you want." Looking at the animatronic I realised that it had slumped when I said I have to leave soon.

Bonnie came up to me and grabbed me in a firm hug before grabbing its guitar and leaving.

I watched the animatronic leave and then said to myself, "and my friends said this was going to be a bad job."

Hearing the chime from the front door that signified it was time for me to go, I began to pack up my stuff before leaving to go home.

On my way out I noticed that bonnie waved good bye to me. Waving back I told it goodbye before walking out into the sun light.

After walking a ways away i pulled out a little pad before ripping a page off it. "Four more days till payday!" Giving myself a fist pump I continued on my way home.

 _ **Jade: And that's a wrap on that!**_

 _ **Angel: It seemed like it ended too fast though**_

 _ **Jade: Shut up. You didn't exactly help me in the process**_

 _ **Angel: you're just jealous I don't have to do as much homework!**_

 _ **Jade: Because I DO IT FOR YOU!**_

 _ **Angel: And whose fault is that?**_

 _ **Jade:... touche**_

 _ **Angel: Well You better end it**_

 _ **Jade: FINE! Thanks for reading people out there! Now then, Judge me**_

 _ **Angel: I'll prove you wrong**_

 _ **Jade: Tell me what to do**_

 _ **Angel: I'll tell you off**_

 _ **Jade: Say I'm not worth it**_

 _ **Angel: Watch where I end up**_

 _ **Jade: Call me Crazy?**_

 _ **Angel: You have no idea**_


End file.
